This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A variety of medical diagnostic, laboratory, security screening, and industrial quality control imaging systems, along with certain other types of systems (e.g., radiation-based treatment systems), utilize X-ray tubes as a source of radiation during operation. Typically, the X-ray tube includes a cathode and an anode. An electron beam emitter within the cathode emits a stream of electrons toward an anode that includes a target that is impacted by the electrons.
A large portion of the energy deposited into the target by the electron beam produces heat within the target, with another portion of the energy resulting in the production of X-ray radiation. Indeed, only about 1% of the energy from the electron beam X-ray target interaction is responsible for X-ray generation, with the remaining 99% resulting in heating of the target. The X-ray flux is, therefore, highly dependent upon the amount of energy that can be deposited into the source target by the electron beam within a given period of time. However, the relatively large amount of heat produced during operation, if not mitigated, can damage the X-ray source (e.g., melt the target). Accordingly, conventional X-ray sources are typically cooled by either rotating or actively cooling the target. However, when rotation is the means of avoiding overheating, the amount of deposited heat along with the associated X-ray flux is limited by the rotation speed (RPM), target heat storage capacity, radiation and conduction cooling capability, and the thermal limit of the supporting bearings. Tubes with rotating targets also tend to be larger and heavier than stationary target tubes. When the target is actively cooled, such cooling generally occurs relatively far from the electron beam impact area, which in turn significantly limits the electron beam power that can be applied to the target. In both situations, the restricted heat removal ability of the cooling methods markedly lowers the overall flux of X-rays that are generated by the X-ray tube.